


Gilded Moments

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Those generous, gilded moments





	Gilded Moments

It's deeply satisfying, the way Hannibal draws closer with every kiss, as tender, playful coaxing slips into the realms of serious pleasure and then explodes into a frenzy of sizzling desire. It's like no other sensation, when Hannibal's fingertips caress Will's neck so carefully, as though he were handling a rare gem, or a sculpture carved by his own hand. And the way each thrust and slide causes Will to lose his mind as he spirals ever closer to bliss... no words can do it justice.

All of these things, intensely rich and deliciously decadent, are how Will measures out the hours and minutes. Like silver coffee pots, and bottles of wine, and the crimson sun setting low over the sea, they run like stitches through a vibrant, ever growing tapestry depicting a life newly won.

But it's the space and the silence and the _knowing_ that touches him most deeply. Those generous, gilded moments, as they lie together in the afterglow, when his eyes can't help but be drawn into the heat of amber flames, as they meet and hold the gaze of a lover sated. These are the moments that truly hold him, keeping him where he needs to be (and plans to be) for the rest of his days: in a place he never knew existed, where the wounded memories of the past float away like fevered dreams at the first light of dawn.


End file.
